The Tale of James Potter and Lily Evans
by summertimewriter
Summary: James likes Lily and Lily despises James. But, amidst war and discrimination will things change between the two?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Introduction

Hello readers! I would like to say that all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I would also like to point out that I am trying as best as I can to match events that have gone on during that time in wizarding history to my story. Please forgive any errors I make in the story and please review!

Thank you all and enjoy!

Chapter Hogwarts Express

James potter was a confident boy. Or maybe _boy_ was the wrong word, James Potter was a confident teenager- adolescent-young man, they are really interchangeable. But, he was not always like that. What got him up to his league in popularity and confidence is the fact that there really is no league for James Potter because his league is utterly impossible for all to reach except for maybe his three close friends. Sirius Black, a disowned but very attractive young man, was his best friend and the second most sought after guy in their 6th year, Remus Lupin, equally attractive but much more quiet, was a roaring academic success, and Peter Pettigrew was just as quiet as Remus and almost as cute except in a somewhat boyish way.

You know that guy in school that is everyone's favorite person? A guy's guy and a girl's guy all in one? Well James potter is that guy- on crack.

James had just passed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and, as he looked around, memories flooded back to him of his first time seeing the Hogwarts express with its billowing clouds of steam shrouded around the platform and its gleaming red coat of paint. It was a symbol of his first ever trip to Hogwarts, a symbol of the first time he ever laid eyes on Lily Evans and the first time he ever laid eyes on Severus Snape- the greasy git who had a dangerous obsession for the dark arts. But Lily, Lily had the gift of enticing him with her vibrant red curls, her bright green eyes and fiery character. Ever since he had seen her he knew she had to be his. But, of course, he couldn't wait forever and other girls came along and were able to distract him for a while… but never long enough. And as he proceeded forward on the platform he searched for that brilliant spot of red among the many heads crowded on the station but, he didn't search for long as she walked right out in front of him. _Come on just look over here!_ He thought, and she did just that.

**()()()**

As she looked around the platform the familiar smell of owl droppings and old luggage filled her nose. She walked down the platform with both of her parents- who never ceased to be amazed by the magic around them- to look for her friend Marlene. When she felt that her parents were no longer following her she turned and just as she did she met the smart eyes of James potter. _Ugh._ She thought as he flashed a smirk that could piss only her off. She turned to stalk off but nearly ran into a frazzled looking blonde.

"Marls!" she exclaimed, "You need to watch where you are going!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just in such a hurry, and i need to get away from my step mom!" she let out in a huff.

"What for?" asked Lily.

"Well, all this summer she has been trying to get me on a blind date with her friend's nephew, and now she wants me to visit his house over winter break! Can you believe her?"

"Well, actually I can. I mean it's not like she hasn't done something like this before and you have to admit, she is pretty good at trying to get you out of the house."

"Yeah well, not this year, I haven't had any time with my father and I'm going to make sure that I do," stated Marlene.

"Alright. Hey have you seen Emmy at all yet?" asked Lily.

"No, but she wrote to me saying that her grandparents were going to take her straight to Hogwarts so we won't be seeing her on the express"

"Oh okay, that's too bad"

"Haha you can say that again. Here comes the love struck Sirius hoping to find his girl"

The two girls watched as Sirius weaved his way through people across the platform to get to them, With James Potter following closely behind.

"Crap!" yelled Lily"do you think her already saw me or do I have enough time to hide?"

As she attempted to hide behind Marlene, James and Sirius approached them.

"Hello ladies, how has your summer been?" asked James.

"Fine" answered Lily

"Great!" said Marlene as she moved in to give each a hug. Lily glared at her. "What? If you're not going to get a move on him why can't I?" Said Marlene as Lily dragged her away.

"Because, you'll be fraternizing with the enemy! That's why!"

"The enemy? If anyone is making an enemy it's you Lily" she said with a smirk.

"Ugh. You very well know that he is the biggest prat in school and you _want_ to flirt with him?"

"Duh. I mean I am a girl and in case you haven't noticed he has every other girl in Hogwarts swooning over him. It's not my fault you're the oddball" stated Marlene.

"Whatever" Lily muttered.

They boarded the train and looked for their usual compartment at the back of the train near the prefects carriage. Each dragged their suitcase into the small room and slid them under the seats. As they each took their seats the compartment door burst open.

"Alice!" they both yelled.

"finally!" sighed Marlene, "where have you been all my life?"

"oh nowhere…just out with Frank Longbottom…"

"what?" they said together again. "why didn't you write us or something? This is big! I mean, wow." Finished Lily.

"Well we kind of wanted to lay low for a bit, well actually he did. I asked if I could at least tell you guys" she said, motioning to them,"but he thought it was best to wait until the end of break. Plus it gave us a bit of time to get to know each other."

"Wow," repeated Lily "well, when did this all happen? And how? Give us all the details."

And that was how the three girls train ride went, as Alice launched into a detailed story of when they both realized they liked each other, to their first date, and then their first kiss. Several hours passed and topics changed to school work and vacations and catching up with each other's lives.

**()()()**

**J**ames had just found the compartment they were going to sit in when he accidently bumped into a skinny dark haired boy.

"Oops! Sorry!" said James but smirked when he realized who it was.

"Actually, I take that back. You should probably watch where you're going _Snivellus_." Severus turned.

"watch it Potter, before I wipe that stupid grin off your face!" he growled

"that sounds like a threat snivellus! You sure you can carry through or are you gonna run to your death eater pals for help?"

Snape growled and pulled out his wand but James was already there.

"You sure you want to do that?" snarled James, his wand was pointed at Severus' throat.

"Try me" he answered.

"James!" yelled Remus. Who was now quickly approaching "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm about to teach Snivellus here a lesson!" he said as he looked over at Remus.

"What the..." said a bewildered James. Severus was already a step ahead. As he took advantage of James lapse in concentration he managed to say "Aww. Ickle Remus couldn't get mum to come with him so he had to get a souvenir?"

"hey!" yelled James but Severus was already getting into his compartment. James turned to look at his friend who still didn't understand what was going on.

"come on Remus. We need to get you a mirror and a wet towel" he said, motioning to Remus' forehead.

"what are you talking about?"

"Just look," Replied James, handing him a mirror.

"Oh great" sighed Remus, observing the bright red lipstick on his forehead "I keep telling her not to do that!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" assured James as he and Remus sat down in their compartment.

"Aww. Does wittle Wemus love his mummykins?" said Sirius as he walked through the compartment door with Peter.

"But he will" muttered Remus.

"will what?" asked Peter but a look of comprehension dawned on his face when he saw Remus and before anyone could answer he fell into a fit of laughter.

"Okay it really isn't that funny" said Remus.

"Yeah-it- is" he replied between gasps of laughter

"Shut up" he answered.

**()()()**

Several hours later the Hogwarts express rolled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. James and his friends quickly climbed into one of the school carriages to avoid the pouring rain. They just began to take off their coats when a gaggle of girls got into the carriage to avoid the rain as well.

"Argh! Ladies, Ladies, please!" exclaimed Sirius "I know you can't get enough of me but I really don't think there is enough room in here for all of us! Unless… one of you wants to sit on my lap?"

One of the girls looked up, recognizing his voice.

"Oh great" said Alice seeing James and Sirius right across from her with identical grins on their faces. "let's get out of here before thing one and thing two try anything." Alice shared the same opinion about the two ring leaders as Lily did just not quite as strongly.

Lily murmured her agreement and they began to get out of the carriage when James finally spoke up.

"hey wait!"

"what?" replied an irritated Lilly "I'm not going to sit on your lap!"

"you don't have to! Just please stay?"

"even if I wanted to, where would I sit?"

"umm"

"exactly. Bye." She waved behind her as she walked back out into the rain, Alice following her. Marlene muttered a quick apology and followed them out.

"Good try mate." Said Sirius as he clapped him on the back.

"Maybe next" time added Remus.

"Eh whatever." He said as he tried to nonchalantly ruffle his hair. _This is going to be a long year _he thought.


	2. Start of Term

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. (though I wish it did )**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the second and don't worry the chapters will be generally longer than the first was, that was kind of an opener. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 2. Start of Term

As the students of Hogwarts filed into the great hall the heavy patter of rain began to lighten and was reflected on the enchanted ceiling. Students, younger and older, craned their necks to find their friends and their seats before the sorting began while all of the ghosts of the castle floated near the entrance to greet and welcome them. Lily, being a prefect, was required to oversee and keep disturbances to a minimum as well as try to make sure a certain group of mischievous boys did not cause too much ruckus. Unfortunately for Lily, the students weren't the only ones who needed looking after because a poltergeist by the name of Peeves was currently harassing the students with flying wads of chewing gum and raspberries.

"Peeves!" cried Lily, "Leave them alone or so help me I will-"

"will what missus prefect?" interrupted a cackling Peeves, "yell at me until your hair turns red?"

"Peeves!"

"_Peeves, Peeves, Peeves! _That's not the magic word missus prefect!" mocked Peeves as he flew in circles around her, blowing raspberries in her hair.

Lily saw Remus approach, looking slightly amused but determined. _Finally, _thought Lily.

"Peeves, come on, stop," said Remus.

"Or what?" asked Peeves, who was now aiming at Remus.

Remus aimed his wand at Peeves, "_Waddiwasi," _ shouted Remus, Peeves flew off cursing and yelling,smirking, he turned to Lily, "I believe that's the magic word. It seems to work well, though I don't think that was the word he had in mind."

"Your right, it does work, you'll have to teach me that some time" replied Lily.

"There really isn't much to it. You just have to want revenge." He smiled wickedly.

"Hmm, interesting, well I'll have to remember that one. Thanks Remus."

"Any time." Lily smiled as he walked away, thankful to have him as a prefect partner.

She turned to walk toward Gryffindor table but found herself being pulled back by a strong hand wrapped around her arm.

"Oh great" she said as she came face to face with Severus Snape. Though she hadn't come to hating him yet, she was still greatly hurt by the insult he had thrown at her when she had tried to protect him only months before. He had tried numerous times since to make amends but all attempts had ended in vain when he tried to defend himself and his friends who were deep into the dark arts. She wasn't sure if she could handle much more of it since she had almost been reduced to tears by the end of each apology. It hurt her that the very person who had told her about wizards, the world of magic, and that blood status didn't matter was the one who had used her insecurity to hurt her. Not that she was ashamed of whom she was but, she was always worried about what others thought and how her opportunities might be different because of her parentage.

"what do _you_ want?"

"Lily, I know you've heard this before and that you're still mad at me, but please, hear me out. I'm so sorry for what I said. I never meant it! Really, you must believe me," he pleaded.

"First of all if you were sorry, you would have never even done it, and second, I'm not mad at you anymore Severus,"

"You're… you're not?"

"No. I'm done with you" she replied, the venom was audible in her voice but her eyes showed a different emotion as they began to water.

"you're…" he said, unable to finish. With that she walked away, this time intent on reaching the table, and intent on not letting a single tear fall.

**()()()**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had just shuffled into the great hall, glad to be out of the rain. Sirius, grumpy that they had not planned a start of term prank, was still complaining about them losing their edge all because James wanted to make a good impression on Lily.

"Don't worry," assured James, " we'll still do a prank for Halloween."

"We better, or I might begin to think you've gone soft," laughed Sirius.

"I have _not_ gone soft"

"Prove it then, look, there is Snivellus trying to make a move on your girl" remarked Sirius. James turned to see Severus' hand wrapped around Lily's small arm. Lily's gaze was directed toward Severus, a look of defiance on her face while Severus looked as though he was negotiating something with her. Something stirred in James as he made to walk over there. Remus grabbed his arm out of nowhere.

"Not now," he said, "she is not in a good mood, she just finished dealing with Peeves. Plus, this is not a good way to start off the year by interrupting her conversation"

"But-"

"Even if it is someone who hurt her. James," he said in a warning voice, "don't interfere. Please."

James hesitated at first, looking reluctant, but finally agreed and made toward the tables when he saw Lily walk away from Severus. He saw Lily sit down where her friends were seated and was about to get up to talk to her when he saw her bury her face in her hands and thought better of it. Instead, they found their seats near the back of the long table.

Sirius, who had followed James gaze toward Lily was now smirking at him, "Man, you are whipped"

Remus laughed "Yeah, but it'd be a lot worse if his love was not unrequited"

"Dude, English please?"

"Okay I'm not that bad" interjected James.

"Yes. You are" they replied unanimously.

"Whatever"

All the students in the great hall turned their heads toward the podium in the front as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back everyone! I do hope that each of you have had a lovely summer. I would like to inform each of you that during the summer there has been an accident in the fifth floor lavatory and we request that you please refrain from entering until all the repairs are finished. I would also like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students," he paused here, his eyes roaming over the students and resting for a moment on the boys who had, the previous year, dubbed themselves the Marauders, he continued, "There is also no magic allowed in the corridors, No Fanged Frisbees, and please keep all Zonkos products confined to your common rooms and the outdoors. For a more extensive list of rules and prohibited objects please see the list in Mr. Filches office. And now, we will proceed with the sorting after which you may begin eating."

The students looked on as Professor McGonagall placed a worn looking hat upon a seat and stepped back as the hat sang it's traditional start of the year song. When it was finished she read names off the parchment she was holding and small timid looking first years went up, were placed, and sat down with their respective houses. After an unusually long sorting, food appeared on the plates and the hungry kids dug in.

The marauders had been eating in silence when they heard a familiar voice nearby.

"My, my, you know the food is good when no one is talking," said the Gryffindor ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

"Mhmm," murmured Sirius, whose mouth was full of treacle tart, "I cant geh nuff uh it"

"Yes that's nice," he replied, "but would you mind waiting until you finish before you talk? It is rather rude" he said haughtily.

"Oo jus jealuhs" said Sirius.

"Okay," Remus interrupted, "I think we should shut up now, kay? Before you get anyone else upset."

"Hrmph. I was jehstryin mayconversation"

"Eh. You'll thank me later."

**()()()**

After the sorting Lily decided she might try to avoid answering questions from her friends (God bless them) by stuffing her face with as much food as possible. But they asked away anyway and would not stop pestering her until she answered. With no other choice than to give in she answered Marlene's question about what Severus wanted to talk to her about.

"He just wanted to apologize for last year, but what bugs me is that he doesn't realize that it is not just his words that hurt, but that he keeps trying to defend his obsession with the dark arts"

"What did you say to him?" asked Emmeline Vance (aka Emmy) a very beautiful witch who looked as if she belonged on a runway. Her grandparents had brought her to Hogwarts instead of the train.

"I just told him that I didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and that was that" she said, her voice almost breaking with all the emotions she felt at the moment. She wasn't sure whether she felt more relieved, sad, angry, or regret with the finality of her decision.

"Don't worry" said Emmy, "everything happens for a reason, it'll work itself out." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I just hope he doesn't try to talk to me about it again, I honestly don't think I'll be able to hold it all in."

"Well" said Alice, who had short black hair and a petite figure. " It looks like some people are beginning to clear out. Do you want to head up to the dorm?"

"Yeah" they replied.

As the girls got up from the table a handsome dark haired boy jogged to catch up with them.

"Emmy!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran up from behind her. Emmeline spun around with a huge grin on her face as Sirius embraced her and the two kissed. James, Remus, and Peter followed after Sirius with amused expressions.

"Now look whose whipped" James snickered while Sirius attempted to shoo him away with his hand and Alice made gagging noises in the background.

"Can you two get a room?" she said as they broke apart.

"Please. You are just jealous," stated Sirius.

"Why would I be jealous? I have Frank."

"Oh yeah"

"Guys can we just leave these two love birds and go up to our room?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah. Let's" said Lily.

The three girls started for Gryffindor tower when they heard several pairs of feet running up from behind them.

"Girls! Wait!" said James.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Lily.

"I just want to walk up with you is all."

"If you must" replied Lily.

James took it as a good sign that she wasn't yet yelling at him and decided to ask her what was on his mind throughout the feast.

"So Evans, I saw you looked a little frustrated there at the beginning of the feast… Are you alright?"

Marlene and Alice froze as Lily turned to glare at him but her expression softened when she saw his and realized he wasn't just fishing.

"I'm fine" she said tersely.

"Are you sure? Because you looked-"

"_I'm fine_ Potter. What's it to you anyway?"

"Oh I just-" but he saw Alice and Marlene's warning looks and took heed, "Nothing." He stayed quiet the whole trip to the portrait hole while he listened to Lily and Remus discuss prefect duties, lucky for both Dumbledore wanted to talk to the first years before they went up to their dorms so they were relieved of escorting the rowdy eleven year olds.

James said a quick goodnight and went up to bed without pursuing anymore conversation.

The girls wandered drowsily up to their dorms and Alice closed the door behind her as she said, "Well that was interesting."

"What was?" asked Lily as she took her hair down.

"Oh just that James seemed quieter than usual. He's never like that, he is either shouting, laughing, or flirting."

"Yeah I noticed that too," said Marlene, "Maybe someone died?"

"Why does someone have to be dead for him to act normal?" asked Lily.

"Good point. Dunno what it is but I think it is definitely an improvement" said Alice.

"Ain't that the truth"

"You guys are so harsh. I think I like him better when he is loud"

"I always knew there was something wrong with her," said Alice, "how do you find his annoying personality attractive?" she asked Marlene.

Marlene just shook her head and crawled into bed, closing the curtains around her.

"What do you think of it Lily?"

"Not sure. I guess we'll find out soon though. News travels fast around here"

"you got that right"

"yeah well, 'night"

"'night"

**()()()**

"So, Do you think Evans noticed anything?" James asked Remus and Peter.

"Not sure, I think she noticed you were quieter but everyone noticed that, not quite sure what she thought of it though" he replied as he looked up from a muggle book that Lily had loaned him.

"Yeah I'm not sure what she thought of it either but I'm sure she didn't object to you being quieter." Said Peter with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so," Said James as he got ready for bed, "But we'll find out soon enough. Oh Remus, by the way, what were you saying about that book Evans gave you?"

"Oh just that it was pretty good. I can understand why it is one of her favorites."

"One of her favorites? What's the name of it?"

" Well it's actually a series but I'm reading the first one, it's called 'The Lord of the Rings'. 'The Fellowship of the Ring' is the first one. Why?" he asked, now suspicious.

"Oh no reason."

**()()()**

The Gryffindor students woke up the following day to a pleasant surprise on the notice board in the common room.

"_Unfortunately, the Damage in the fifth floor lavatory has caused leaks in the pipes throughout the school and will not be repaired until after Lunch. Schedules will not be given until that time and classes will begin afterward. Enjoy your free morning!_

_-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin; First Class_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamut_

"Well this is great!" exclaimed James, "and it's a great day. Do you guys want to go down to the lake?"

"Yeah sure sounds good" said Sirius, "Hey why don't we go for a swim too? It looks hot outside"

"Sure," said Remus, "I could use a bit of sun. I just need to return Lily's book."

"Wait. You're already finished with it? Can I borrow it?"

"I guess but you'll need to ask her"

"Kay. Well I'll ask her at lunch. In the meantime let's enjoy the day."

"Yeah who knows, we might get a sight of them in their bikinis" said Sirius as they walked back up to their dorms to change into swim clothes.

"You know, I have a feeling Emmy might not enjoy you ogling her friends." Said Remus.

"Psh. Who said I'll be watching her friends? I just said that for James benefit" said Sirius with a wicked smile.

**()()()**

Lily woke up excited for classes to begin and wondered aloud what their first day in NEWT level classes would be like.

"Not sure," said Emmy, who had not come in until around one o'clock after a night out (or in) with Sirius. "But it's definitely gonna be interesting"

"You think? I was sort of under the impression that with most of us being of age, the teachers would be trying to enforce more responsibility on us" said Marlene, who was certainly not ready to give up being as carefree as she could be before, "but who knows. Let's just hope it'll only be a little more difficult."

"It looks like you aren't gonna find out until this afternoon." Said Alice who had just come back from her early morning run.

"Why is that?" asked Lily.

"Because, the note on the notice board in the common room says that pipes have been leaking throughout the school and won't be repaired until lunch."

"Oh well that will be nice."

"Oh yeah. Plus, since it's such a pretty day, I was thinking we could go down to the lake and maybe work on our tans eh?"

"For sure" said Emmy who was now looking at the grounds through the window, "looks like there are quite a few people doing the same. We should get down there before all the good spots are gone."

Twenty minutes later the girls were walking down the front steps clad in sundresses with books (for Marlene and Lily), magazines (for Alice and Emmy), suntan lotion, and sunscreen. They approached the grassy area by the lake and were happy when they saw that their favorite place, which was close to the water and bathed in sunlight, was dry and empty. They set up their towels and just after applying tanning lotion and laying out they heard loud voices slowly getting closer.

"Ugh. I can never get a moment of peace!" complained Lily who was guarding her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked over to see whom the voices belonged to. She groaned aloud as the small group of sixth year Slytherin girls, who she had known to be rather rude, made their way toward their spot.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as they don't give us any trouble" said Marlene but she didn't sound too sure of herself. The Slytherins, who never liked Gryffindors, liked Lily even less because she was the only one who would ever get them in trouble for some of their "activities". These particular girls had carried a rather strong animosity toward Lily when she confiscated all their alcohol in fifth year.

The girls watched with uneasiness as they made their way closer stopping when they were only a few yards away and began to unpack seemingly unaware of the Gryffindor girls sitting right behind them. They began to talk loudly, so loudly in fact that the girls could hear every word they were saying. Not sure when they were going to stop talking or at least talk quieter Alice decided to loudly clear her throat. They turned, looks of obvious disgust upon their faces when they realized who had interrupted them.

"Well if it isn't Longbottom's bird" chimed one of the girls who was named Lane Pritchard. She had a high pitched voice, stick straight black hair, and tan skin.

"Hi," said Alice in a mock sweet voice, "Do you mind keeping it down? Your squeaky voice is kind of annoying and it's worse when it's the only thing I can hear."

The other girls were now glaring daggers at Alice, who was still smiling and pretending as if she could never hurt a fly.

"Alice!" said Lily, "You don't need to insult her!"

The Slytherins now turned their attention to Lily as a portly girl named Alecto Carrow piped up, "Oh look. It's the mudblood bird who won't stop following Severus" she sneered.

Alice, Marlene, and Emmy made remarks of outrage at her comment just as none other than the infamous Marauders came walking up.

"What's going on here?" asked James looking between the two upset groups of girls.

"Carrow called Lily a you-know-what" Emmy spat.

"WHAT?" yelled James.

_Uh oh _thought Lily. This was beginning to look all too familiar. She didn't need this, not right now, not before term had even started.

"James just drop it, it's no big deal" said Lily unsure of what he might do. She had been called mudblood over and over again and it no longer bothered her so she didn't understand why he of all people cared.

"No big deal? Evans, she just insulted who you are and you say it's no big deal?"

"Just calm down Potter, it's not like I don't get it all the time. Just leave it."

"Come on" said Marlene trying to avoid a fight breaking out between the two groups, "let's just find another place to sit. They'll get what's coming to them."

"Is that a threat McKinnon?" asked Lane.

"No. It's a promise." She said as she started packing up. Alice and Emmy shot the girls dirty looks as they went to help move their stuff to the beech tree. The marauders followed them over and James, whose pants had gotten rather tight in certain area after seeing Lily in such a small amount of clothing, moved to help along with Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Are you alright Evans?" he asked as he tried not to look directly at her.

"Yes Potter. I'm fine. I just don't see why it matters to you what they call me. I mean, it's just a word."

"I just hate seeing people treated like that because of how they were born. And I just can't believe that it doesn't bother you. Especially when you said that you are always called that."

"I guess it just doesn't bother me anymore. I mean it did at first but I guess I've just gotten used to it." _Why am I talking to Potter about my feelings? _ She thought, but she pressed on anyway. "I guess it only hurts when people I thought were my friends use that word to hurt me."

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?" replied Lily, momentarily taken aback.

"For what Sniv- Snape said" he looked down at his feet. _This is the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to me _she thought. _James Potter apologizing for something that Severus did? Maybe someone did die._ She recovered from her surprise.

"Don't be."

James looked up at her and for the first time he did not see anger or annoyance in her eyes, but instead her expression seemed softer, a mixture of curiosity and relief. And for the first time James felt that maybe this year could be different.

**()()()**

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry there wasn't more action with the Slytherin girls. I was thinking of maybe having a few hexes flying around but decided not to. Don't worry there will be a bit more action in the future. As always please review and here are a couple of questions you can think about for the next chapter._

_How do you think Lily will take James new behavior?_

_Do you think her reaction will be good or bad? Why?_

_Do you think Lily really has gotten used to being called "mudblood" or does she hide her feelings?_


	3. Differences

Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Note: So I know I haven't updated in about 8 months, sorry about that. I honestly didn't think I was going to continue this story because I didn't like how the first two chapters turned out. I just couldn't get a few ideas out of my head for this story and I just had to write them down, so, here you are! Please read and review! If you have any criticism, good or bad, please let me know (I will not take offense I swear), I want to become a better writer and make this story more enjoyable for you to read!

[][]

The first few weeks went by in a blur; homework was being ruthlessly added on to their growing piles of responsibilities, prefect duties were consuming Lily's and Remus's time, upcoming quidditch matches were consuming James's, who was newly appointed captain, and every one of the teachers insisted that they needed to prepare their students for their N.E.W.T.S. the next year.

Lily was currently in the library, yet again, writing an essay on the method of repelling a Lethifold for her defense class. She was jotting down some notes when she felt something hit her softly in the back of the head. She looked around quickly, searching for the culprit, when she spotted a balled up piece of paper on the floor next to her. Eyebrows furrowed, she picked it up, unfolding it and spreading it out on the desk. She recognized the loopy scrawled writing but it did not bode well for her:

_Hey, Evans, I need your help with the potions homework. Pretty please?_

Of course Sirius would need help with the potions homework, he had been flicking bits of parchment at James all throughout Potions rather than do his own work. She sighed to herself and cast a quick look around, searching for the head of long, shaggy hair. Sirius was sitting at a table behind her, hands folded in front of him as if begging; the pleading in his eyes was evident. She contemplated refusing to help him, but, being a prefect, decided she ought to, no matter how much she would rather not have.

She nodded once and motioned for him to come over. He quickly scrambled out of his seat, collecting his books, and made his way over. He plopped himself down next to her, making a show of setting up his books; shuffling and reshuffling his papers, until he decided that everything was right where he wanted it to be. She rolled her eyes, but waited patiently nonetheless, waiting for him to speak first as he turned promptly towards her.

"So, Evans," he addressed.

"Black. What is so difficult for you to understand that you could not manage it on your own?" She replied, a slight bite to her tone, but, he remained unfazed, responding with the same aloofness he had done before.

"You know that one potion we did a couple days ago?"

"Which one?"

"You know, the clear one, with the funny smell?"

"Oh yes _that_ one," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "thanks for clearing that up, it'd be really annoying if you never explained what you were talking about." She said irritated, dearly wishing that she had not agreed to help him.

"Cheeky today aren't we Miss Evans?" he said, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Just get to the point."

"The befuddlement draught, Evans. I'm writing an essay on the properties of each of the ingredients." He said, motioning lazily to the book.

Lily exhaled in frustration, "Black, that was supposed to be handed in yesterday."

"Yes but dear old Sluggy doesn't mind," he declared, running his hand through his hair, "he loves me."

"I swear your head could not get any bigger." She said under her breath.

"Ouch." he exclaimed, holding his hand to his heart.

"You'll get over it. Now let me see what you have so far." She said, holding her hand out expectantly. He handed it over, she read and re-read it, looking up at him in surprise when she finished.

"This…isn't bad."

His face lit up, as he snatched it out of her hands, looking at it again, "Really?" he asked hopefully, looking back up at her.

"Yeah. But, I'd take out the part that says, 'Go out with James, Evans.'" He chuckled to himself.

"Well I had to try."

"Get out of here, Black." She said irritated, but a small smile was playing on her lips.

"But I bet if you just gave him a chance-"

"Go!"

"Alright! Alright!" he said as he held up his hands in surrender, "I'm leaving!" But before he left the table he swooped down and whispered, "Thanks Lillikins!" and rushed away from the table before she could scold him for using that nickname.

[][]

Dinner that evening was a point of much discussion for the students of Hogwarts because the meal was much different than it had been on any previous nights. For example, each of the tables had a tablecloth, delicious looking roasted turkeys sat on highly polished platters every few metres, and bobbles floated among the candles. Muttering broke out among the students as many of them took in the appearance of the great hall, looking up at Dumbledore for some sort of explanation. But, Dumbledore simply stood behind his podium, smiling serenely. He waited patiently as each of the students took their seats, looking up at him eagerly. He clapped his hands together joyfully as he looked over the top of his spectacles at his students.

"As you know, Halloween is just around the corner," he began, "and, normally, we celebrate with a feast, but, this year we have decided to do something a little different," he paused, allowing the words to settle for a moment before continuing, "The village of Hogsmeade will be hosting a weeklong All Hallows Eve festival, starting the night before Halloween and ending on Guy Fawkes Night," excited chatter broke out at this news and the students exchanged eager glances, "Now, as students of Hogwarts, representing your school as well as your families, I expect each of you to be on your best behaviour, this is a privilege. Your head of house shall provide you with more detailed information tomorrow. " And with that he stepped down and took his seat, flipping his long beard over his shoulder- the better to eat.

"Well this ought to be fun," exclaimed Sirius, as he turned to look at James, who was piling all the food within his reach onto his plate.

"Hm? Oh yeah, really fantastic," he said distractedly, reading a book that was perched on the table while shoveling food into his mouth. Sirius sighed and reached over, pulling the book away and hiding it from James view.

"Hey! Now what just a min-"

"Prongs. Now why on earth would you be reading _this,"_ he held up the book, holding it gingerly as if it were something grotesque, "when you could be doing something else much more worth your while?"

James snatched the book back, eyeing Sirius suspiciously, "What do you mean by 'worth my while'?"

Sirius sighed exasperatedly, "I mean we will have an entire week filled with opportunities to, oh I don't know… have some fun_, _catch our fellow students while they are exploring the festival _completely unaware _and- why are you reading that thing again?" cried Sirius.

"First off, Sirius, This 'thing' is called a book, secondly, if you had been paying attention to anyone other than yourself and your bird, you would know that I need to prepare for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, hence, I'm reading this book." He snapped, holding it up so Sirius could read the title: _Quidditch through the Ages._

"So does this mean that you aren't going to participate in any sort of Marauder camaraderie?"

"Of course I am, just not right now. I do have other things I need to focus on."

"And at last he sees the light," said Remus, "Maybe you should do the same."

"Who me?" asked Sirius, slightly shocked, "Why would I _ever_ want to do that? I'd become a brain, a bookworm, an introverted, socially awkward, intellectual. I'd-I'd turn into you!" cried Sirius, horrified at the thought.

"Oh, hardy har har. I'm sure that your big head would prevent you from being able to perform the simple task of cracking open a book and understanding what it says," retorted Remus.

"Why does everybody feel inclined to call me big headed today? And I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of understanding the words in a book. In fact, Evans herself complimented me on what a, and I quote, 'magnificent, most wonderfully put together masterpiece of an essay that I have ever had the pleasure of reading!'"

"She most definitely did not say that."

"Oh yes she did."

"Why would she ever-"

"Wait," interrupted James, "You were talking to Evans?" his attention was now completely focused on Sirius, his book lay forgotten on the table.

A smirk instantly slid onto Sirius's face as he leaned back in his seat, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he replied to James, "Oh, I don't know… I guess I was in a bit of a hurry, you know, not really paying attention."

"Sirius…" said James threateningly.

"It was all a bit of a blur, I don't know if I can really recall everything that happened," James narrowed his eyes and Sirius hastily continued, "But, I might, if you agree to help me scheme for the All Hallows Eve festival."

"Fine. But don't expect me to devote my every waking hour to plotting your conspiracy. Now just tell me what happened."

"I asked Evans for help on the essay, and she helped me."

"And?"

"And that's when she said my essay was a magnificent, most wonderfully put together masterpiece-"

"Yeah okay we get it. That's all?"

"Well I might have asked her to go out with you."

"Padfoot! I told you, I'm not asking her out anymore! I'm trying to make her _not_ hate me."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Sirius shrugged as he turned to his food.

James sighed and got up from the table, his fellow marauders raised questioning eyebrows at him.

"I'm going to the library to finish my work," he explained. They nodded their heads in return as he walked out of the great hall.

[][]

James pushed open the heavy library doors and looked for an empty table, it was filled mostly with fifth, sixth, and seventh years, each with a reasonable stack of books in front of them. He walked over to the only unoccupied table and sat down, opening his Charms book to the chapter on Patronus Charms.

_The Patronus Charm is useful in many different situations. Most commonly used in sending brief messages to another wizard, a Patronus can also be used to protect oneself against various dark creatures. _

Someone sat down at James's table, and to his very great surprise, found Lily sitting across from him, smiling sheepishly.

"There were no other tables open," she explained, as she opened up her book and began reading. He nodded in return and began reading again.

_The Patronus, which is widely known for repelling Dementors, is also believed-_

His head snapped up as he felt Lily's foot brush against his. Her eyes met his as she whispered, "Sorry."

He turned back toward the book as he tried not to focus on how electricity seemed to jolt through him where their feet had touched.

_-to be highly effective against an extremely rare creature found only in tropical climates. This creature, called the Lethifold, was reportedly repelled by Flavius Belby, who, after several failed attempts to stun the creature, had successfully deterred it with the aforesaid Patronus Charm. _

James froze when he felt something begin to softly slide up and down against his leg, he looked slowly up at Lily, who was looking right at him, a faint smile on her lips, as her foot moved higher, making slow deliberate circles on the on the outside of his knee. His heart raced faster as her foot trailed back down, stroking the inside of his leg. He gasped in pain when all of the sudden, her foot seemed to have become razor sharp, sticking the inside of his leg over and over again as if little needles were piercing his skin.

His head jerked off the table as he opened his eyes, blinking several times as he realized the library was now empty. He looked across the table to find that he was sitting completely alone, yet the pricking in his leg had not gone away. He looked under the table and found Mrs. Norris kneading and scratching at his leg as if it was a cat post. He kicked his leg back and forth, effectively shaking the wretched animal off him.

"Stupid cat." He muttered under his breath as it scampered off, mewling in its wake. He got up and collected his things, marveling at how real the dream had felt, and slightly disappointed that it had not actually happened.

He trudged off toward Gryffindor Tower, thinking about how comfortable his bed sounded right now. He was just about to turn the last corner to reach the portrait hole when he heard voices.

"I'm not interested." It was Lily's voice. But it sounded so different than usual. Her voice was cold, almost angry. Then he heard another voice. One that was low and urgent, almost pleading.

"I'm sorry!" cried Snape.

"Save your breath," there was a slight pause and then Lily continued, "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." She said, exasperated.

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends-" he looked down at these words, "You see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who can you?"

He tried to speak, but no sound escaped his throat.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No-listen, I didn't mean-"

Lily interrupted him "-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

To that he had no reply, no retort. She turned and went back into Gryffindor tower, letting the portrait slam behind her in his face. He dropped his head and walked away dejectedly, the hem of his too short robes flowing behind him.

James waited for a moment before entering the Gryffindor common room. He walked in and found it empty of students except for Lily, who was perched on a sofa staring into the fire.

He approached her slowly, taking tentative steps toward her.

"Lily?"

She started at the sudden sound but relaxed when she saw it was him.

"What do you want?" she asked in a clipped tone.

He took a few more steps and sat down, putting a safe distance between them.

"Are you okay?" he asked earnestly.

She looked up, her face guarded as she took in his countenance.

"I'm alright." She said as she relaxed slightly.

"You did the right thing." He wasn't sure if he was pushing it, but he said it anyway, "even if it was hard. Sometimes the right thing isn't always the easiest."

She looked up in mild surprise, then smiled, "Who would have thought that James Potter could get so deep?"

He smiled then chuckled, "As few and far between as they may be, I do have my serious moments."

"Well that's good to know. I'm glad I finally got to see this side of you, I was beginning to think that all you do is play pranks," she laughed.

"Well… that's _mostly_ what I do," he said with a wry grin.

"Oh I see," she said, nodding slightly, "well I better get off to bed, it's getting late."

He nodded, and she stretched, before getting up and walking over to the staircase to the girl's dorm. She stopped before she went up, turning to look back at James and said "Good night James," so softly that it was barely audible.

James halted at the foot of the stairs and smiled. She had called him James, not Potter. He turned to look at her and replied, just as quietly, "Good night Lily."

[][]

So… What did you think? Good? Bad? Moving too slow? Too fast? Let me know! Please review!


	4. There and Back Again

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I wasn't quite sure how to begin this chapter. So, I just settled with a bit of a filler to get it going, but don't worry, it will get better. This will be a _**very**_ long chapter because I'm going to try to fit the entire week of the festival in it, so set aside a good bit of time to read it if you can. There is also going to be a lot of realisation for Lily in it. The parts of it are going to be pretty similar to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, if you can spot some of the similarities.

PS. Sorry if it seems a little heavy and not as light as the other chapters. I just finished writing a very depressing chapter for another one of my stories, so, I'm sort of in that mood. But, I will try my hardest to make it sweet and lighthearted. Please Read and Review!

[][]

Lily was sitting on a bale of hay with Mary Macdonald watching the villagers of Hogsmeade go by. One little boy was crying in the middle of the road because he had dropped all of his sweets in the fountain, another boy was chasing his sister around the street, threatening to whack her with his licorice wand while cackling madly. Though she never said it out loud, she enjoyed people-watching. Her and Mary were sitting contentedly eating the bag of sweets they got from honeydukes. It was Halloween, only the second day of the festival. Only tonight and on Guy Fawkes Night were they allowed to stay out in Hogsmeade passed dark.

Mary was saying just how happy she was to be back from her trip to Wales, "…I mean it's a nice place, but it is _always _cloudy. I'm glad to be back in Scotland, where there is sun at least a few days a week."

"It's good to have you back Mary. So how were your Grandparents then?"

"Same as ever. You know how they are, I can't perform any magic around them or else they are telling me how witchcraft is a sin and that consorting with the devil will send my soul to hell," she sighed, exasperated but slightly amused.

"Catholics for you," explained Lily, "but, at least you can _do_ magic. Being of age and everything."

"Yes, but I should be in seventh year. Damn magic didn't show itself until I was twelve."

Lily just shrugged and looked around, trying to figure out what to do with their time. Deciding that she wanted to eat dinner before she came back to the festival, her and Mary were about leave when she felt a slight tremour in the earth beneath her feet. She turned to face Mary.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Felt like a little earthquake," she turned to look around, seeing if anyone else felt it. Some people stopped, midstride, trying to figure out what it was, others didn't even seem to be aware that anything had happened at all. After a few seconds and nothing happened, people began to go back to what they were doing, when, a minute later, everyone heard a deafening reverberation coming from Zonkos.

Without warning, the door to the shop flew open and streaks and flashes of light sailed out. People panicked everywhere. Some stayed rooted to their spot, others ran in all directions, but, they quickly realized that the streaks of light were not striking innocent victims, but soaring upward toward the sky. All over, people stopped cautiously to watch the display. Red, green, blue and white lights flew up to the darkening sky and exploded in a vivid array of colours. Lights continued to burst forth, creating a beautiful vision. Light seemed to be swimming in the sky, as if someone had poured coloured gases into swirling water.

People cheered on the spectacular display of magic, as smoke from the explosions drifted away with the wind. The lights continued to dart around, creating magnificent images for the squealing children. The sun went down, blood-red in a smoking haze.

"That was absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Lily, as she and Mary were walking back to Hogwarts. The lights continued to flicker in the distance, their colour beginning to dull as time went on.

"I know! I didn't even know Zonkos had that type of stuff! They didn't look at all like the fireworks they usually sell."

"Yeah, maybe it was some sort of exhibition. It would be really fantastic if that became a new product of theirs."

They approached the door to the entrance hall when they saw the Marauders and Emmeline sitting on the front steps watching the beams shoot across the sky.

"So you saw the lights?" asked Lily, addressing all five of them.

Emmeline nodded while the Marauders exchanged glances. Sirius, who had his arm around Emmeline, said, "Oh we saw them alright. We were the-" but James elbowed him in the side, Sirius's eyes bulged slightly at the contact as he muttered "Ow" under his breath.

"Yeah they were great! Masterminds they must be, whoever created them," said James with an air of sarcastic wistfulness.

"Hmm," murmured Lily, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the Marauders, "Well, we better head inside for dinner, you coming Emmy?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," she said as she disentangled herself from Sirius's arms.

They entered the great hall and looked around. There were only a few people there, milling around from table to table. The three of them sat down and began to chat quietly as people slowly began to filter in. Alice and Marlene soon joined them. They could barely hear each other over the din of the students excitedly talking about the breathtaking demonstration earlier. They quickly quieted down when Dumbledore stepped up to his podium.

"I hope you all enjoyed the festival this afternoon. It was immensely enjoyable for me if I do say so myself. But first I would like to thank the creators of the wonderful display you saw this afternoon. Our very own James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin along with the owner of Zonkos himself created those wonderful lights. A marvelous show I must say." He smiled briefly at the boys, " You are permitted to return to the festivities after dinner is finished, however, you must return to the school before half-eight. Please enjoy your Halloween feast." He smiled and sat down. Food appeared on the platters in front of them as each of the students dug in hungrily.

"Of course Potter would have something to do with it," said Lily, slightly irritated that he had somehow managed to take the spotlight with one of his pranks without even getting in trouble.

"You know what I just realised?" said Marlene, talking to Lily.

"What?"

"That you always peg Potter as the sole person behind everything. Never mind that Sirius, Remus, and Peter were part of it. Or the fact that he didn't even break any rules because he had _permission_ to do it. If Potter had any part of it then it is automatically bad, isn't it?"

Lily looked taken aback at Marlene's sudden outburst, "What? I never meant that-"

"Yes you did. You always instantly blame Potter for any small thing that he did. You insist that Potter is the one who does everything wrong and you are predisposed to that."

"All I meant by it was-"

Marlene interrupted again, "He is not a bad guy Lily, and you ought to give him the opportunity to show you that he is not."

Lily huffed, returning to her food. She resented being called out by Marlene, even if a tiny part of her knew that Marlene was right. James was just so arrogant, he never wasted anytime showing off his achievements. Except that he did, remembered Lily. He hadn't once said that the light show was all his work, in fact he had been the one to stop Sirius from disclosing that it was. Lily sighed, put off that Marlene was right, but she wasn't going to admit that. Instead, when she finished eating she got up to go to Gryffindor tower- knowing that it was going to be relatively empty except for the second and first years- to do her assignments for the next day, and to sulk a little.

Except that when she walked through the portrait hole she saw the one person she least wanted to see. James Potter was sitting by the fire doing his own assignments in the spot that _she_ usually sat in. She stalked over to the chair on the opposite side of the fire, pulling out her books a little too roughly, and began doing her work.

After a minute James looked at her, clearing his throat, "So what did you think?"

Lily ignored him. He cleared his throat again, "Erm, Lily?"

She glared at him, "You always have to show off don't you?"

"I-what?"

"You always have to make sure that everyone knows it was you who did everything don't you?" she knew she was wrong as she was saying it, but she didn't want to back down, she had grown so accustomed to taking her anger out on James that she never even hesitated spit fire at him.

"Hey wait a second! I wasn't the one who-"

"Of course you weren't! It was never your fault was it?" she snapped.

"That's not what I was going to say! You're not even making any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense James! When everyone thinks it's so great you never hesitate to take the credit for it but when someone gets angry at you for it you instantly blame someone else!" yelled Lily.

James was standing up now, yelling back, "But I never did that! And weren't _you_ the one who said how great you thought they were?" Lily jumped up too.

"Oh turn it around on me now! But that's not even the point! The-"

"Then what is the point?"

All of the eyes in the room were on Lily and James now, watching apprehensively as they had another one of their shouting matches. The second years were used to this, having been in the caught in the crossfire before, the first years however had never seen this and were terrified to even move.

"Well," countered Lily, "if you would let me finish then you would find out why I think you are such a bloody arsehole!"

James's countenance hardened at the insult. Though his face did not show it, Lily could see the hurt in his eyes, "Well then, let's hear it," he replied coolly.

Lily opened her mouth then closed it without speaking.

James just laughed bitterly and shook his head, "Right. Well, if that's all." He gathered up his books and started for the boy's dormitory.

"Wait! James!" Lily didn't know what she was doing or even why she was calling him back. She just knew she didn't want to end the night like this.

He stopped and turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. Lily sighed, not knowing what she should say. Should she say she was sorry? No, she couldn't do that, she wasn't ready to back down, not yet.

James sighed, "I'm not a bad person. If you'd just open your eyes you could see that. I'm not the person you think I am." He turned and walked up the stairs to his dorm, leaving Lily standing at the bottom.

[][]

"…And that's when he walked away." Lily was up in her dorm and had just finished recounting her argument with James to Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Emmeline, all of whom were sitting on Lily's bed.

"I'm sorry Lily. That must've been hard," said Alice, looking sympathetic.

"Well, it was just the same as all our other arguments; him doing something stupid, me yelling at him for it, us yelling at each other, then one of us saying something to get the other upset. That's how it has always been," sighed Lily.

"But Lily," said Emmeline, "Marlene is right. I hate to say 'I told you so' but it wasn't really James' fault this time."

Lily looked to each of her dorm mates, hoping for some sort of back up, some sort of counterargument to what Emmeline said, and sighed when none of them seemed to say anything for her. Not even Alice seemed to want to help her out. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"Ugh. I know… I guess I'm just so used to blaming James for everything that I just… I don't know, always do it?"

"It's okay Lily," said Marlene, patting her on the back trying to perk her up, "You'll grow out of it. And James will get more mature I promise. You just have to let him show you."

"Yeah, he'll probably be even better _this_ week," said Emmeline.

"Yeah I'm sure he will. If I were James I wouldn't want to risk anything for goofing off, especially considering the circumstances," said Mary.

"Wait," said Lily, slightly confused, "Why wouldn't he want to get into trouble this week?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" asked Marlene incredulously.

"Heard what?" asked Lily. Slightly irritated at Marlene's superior tone, but of course, always the gossip, Marlene will be Marlene.

Marlene sighed exasperatedly, "James parents are sponsoring the festival," she explained.

Lily looked at her questioningly.

"So, they are arriving in a day or two to see how it's going. If James acts out at all, his dad, who is head of Magical Law Enforcement, will be more than willing to ban him from the festival or whatever."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so hopefully he will behave himself," said Alice, but she sounded doubtful of the possibility.

Lily wondered how James would act around his parents. Would he be happy to see them? Annoyed? Would he be act rebelliously toward them? She had no trouble believing that he would, but, everyone had always told her that James is different once you really got to know him. She was a bit skeptical about this, considering that's how she always saw him, but could everyone else be right? Maybe he was a different person around his parents. Well, she guessed she'd just have to wait and see.

[][]

James was up in his dorm; his mind was still reeling after his fight with Lily. Maybe he should have apologised to Lily instead of challenging her. What if he had just stayed quiet? Kept his mouth shut when he was supposed to? He was so angry at himself for not biting his tongue; instead he just had to throw her words back at her. Why did he act so stupidly? He felt like he could kick himself. Instead he just rolled over and groaned into the pillow, hitting the mattress with his fist.

"Uh oh," said Sirius, "Does someone need to share their feelings?"

"Don't joke Padfoot. This is serious."

"How serious?" said Remus, who had just walked out of the adjacent bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, after showering.

"Lily and I got into a fight. Again."

"Oh man what did you do this time?" asked Sirius as he hopped onto James's bed.

"Why does everyone jump to the conclusion that it's my fault when Lily and I fight?"

"Umm, because it is?" supplied Peter.

"Yeah but it wasn't this time," countered James, "I just asked her how she liked the fireworks, and she started yelling at me for showing off."

Remus smacked his hand to his head and sighed, "James, if Lily always accuses you of showing off, which she does, then maybe you shouldn't talk about your accomplishments and schemes, especially if the whole school already knows. She'll think you are trying to rub it in her face."

"But that's not what I was trying to do!"

"I know that James, but she doesn't. Girls are just like that. Once they have a preconception in their head it's going to stay there unless you can prove it wrong. And Lily is stubborn, it's going to be like moving heaven and earth to change that, especially if you keep mentioning all the great things you've done."

"Wow, Remus. You should write a book or something. _How to Deal with Women,_ that's what you could call it," said Sirius.

"Thanks, but I highly doubt that women want to be 'Dealt with'."

"So what do I do? Just leave it?" asked James, ignoring Sirius's comment.

"Exactly. Don't give her a reason to be mad at you. Because I don't think she hates your pranks."

"She doesn't?"

"No. I think she just hates when you gloat about them or use them to pick on someone."

"Right," said James, running his hand through his hair.

"And don't do that either."

"Do what?"

"You know," said Remus, "Mess up your hair, she hates it."

"What?" he asked, perplexed, "Why would she hate it? How do you even know she hates it?"

"She has said it a couple times during patrol. She thinks you do it to make your hair look cool or whatever."

"Really? I never even noticed I do that. I guess it's just a nervous habit."

"Hey I've got an idea!" piped up Sirius.

"What?" asked James, slightly wary of whatever idea Sirius might have.

"Well, everyone loves your parents, right?"

"I guess. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well they are coming up in a few days. If Lily meets your parents then she is bound to realise that you can't be all bad if your parents are great people."

"You know, that's a pretty good idea," exclaimed James, pleasantly surprised.

"Of course it is! It came from me didn't it?"

James snorted, "But I mean really, if she meets my parents then surely she'll see some goodness in me," said James hopefully, "They already know all about Lily, if she meets them and likes them, maybe she'll like me a little more too. What do you think Remus?"

Remus smiled, "I actually think it could work."

Sirius punched the air, "Yes! If this works out then I get all the credit. You are going to owe me big time Prongs!" he laughed as he poked James in the chest. James laughed and shoved Sirius off the bed and onto the floor, Sirius pulling James down with him. Remus just sighed and shook his head as his friends started a miniature wrestling match on the floor, each trying to keep the other from standing back up.

[][]

Lily, Emmeline, and Alice had just gotten out of their last class; transfiguration, and were making their way down through the castle toward the entrance hall to get to Hogsmeade. Alice was currently talking about how excited she was to see Frank, who was visiting for the festival.

"I feel like it's been so long since he has graduated you know?" Alice was saying, Frank had graduated the previous year, and was therefore two years older than Alice.

"Yeah, I know. How long have you two been dating now?" inquired Lily.

"Well we started dating over the summer… So about three months."

"Wow. That's pretty good, considering you two hardly see each other," said Emmeline, who has had her fair share of relationships, her relationship with Sirius being her longest one yet.

"Well look at you!" said Alice, "You and Sirius have been going strong for about six months! I think that is the longest he has ever been with a girl!"

Emmeline laughed, "Me too. We're both pretty new at this stuff."

"Goodness!" exclaimed Lily, "All this talk about relationships makes me feel like_ I_ should get going on one!"

"Well you should! Come on Lily, join the club!" joked Alice.

"I know of one bloke who would jump at the opportunity to help you with that," giggled Emmeline.

"Really? Who?" asked Lily, slightly surprised at the idea of someone taking a fancy to her.

"Really Lily? Are you that blind?" asked Alice.

"Well then," huffed Lily indignantly, "if you don't want to tell me…"

"James Potter of course!" replied Emmeline.

"But Potter doesn't actually like me," stated Lily.

"Oh he doesn't?" said Emmeline, smirking at Lily.

"Of course not! He is just in it for the chase. Because I'm one of the only girls in the school that have turned him down," said Lily, confident that she was right about her analysis of James's behaviour.

"Except for the fact that, of all the girls he could have asked out, he asked _you_ first," declared Alice.

"Details," explained Lily, waving her hand as if to blow it off.

"Lily, Believe me. James is head over heels for you. Sirius told me himself that much of their conversations are about you," said Emmeline matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It irritates Sirius sometimes how much James talks about you."

"Oh. I never knew that… So he really does fancy me?" asked Lily.

"Most definitely."

"Hm," was all Lily could say. She was surprised at finding this out. She had always thought that James only asked her out for the sport of it, or to annoy her, or even just to get a reaction out of her. She had never thought he meant any of it. And now, in retrospect, she had thought about all the times she had harshly rejected him, and how he had always kept at it. She thought it was just because he wanted to win her over, she now realised he was just hoping for another chance. Oddly enough, she was surprised at herself for being pleased at the idea that his pursuits were genuine, but she also felt guilty for being so rude to him.

"You know I don't think I'm going to make it to the festival," said Alice.

"Why not? You have been looking forward to seeing Frank all week!" expressed Emmeline.

"I'm really hungry and I don't have any pocket money to spare at the festival. And Frank is going to be here for two more days."

"So why don't you just wait until dinner?" asked Lily.

"Dinner is two hours away! I don't think I'll be able to manage."

"Well then what do _you _propose we do?" asked Lily, "Seeing as you don't want to go to the festival and we can't go to dinner?"

"Why don't we go to the kitchens?" offered Emmeline.

Lily looked at her friend in surprise, "You know how to get into the kitchens? I thought only the staff could get into the kitchens."

"Nope. You just have to know where to go."

"And how do _you_ know where to go?"

"Er, well, you remember when I accidently spent the night with Sirius and um missed breakfast?" she asked, her cheeks reddening at the memory.

Lily and Alice nodded their heads smugly.

"Well he showed me how to get in to get food."

"Mhmm," murmured Alice still smirking at Emmeline.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" she exclaimed, "It's not like you haven't done something like that with Frank!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Alice, still smiling hugely.

"Just follow me," grumbled Emmeline.

They followed her to a large painting of a fruit bowl and watched attentively as she tickled the pear. It giggled a bit and they followed her in when she gained entrance.

"Woah," breathed Lily as she took in the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. House elves were busy running around, preparing that night's dinner. Lily watched with mild interest as some elves busied themselves with cooking and some tottered around carrying precariously tall piles of plates. They all wore what looked like little pillowcases, each emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest, all except for one, which was busy working over a batch of muffins. This elf wore a crimson uniform and a large "P" was printed in the corner, it was several inches smaller than the other elves.

Emmeline seemed to notice this elf as well because a few moments later she cried, "Tiny! Over here!"

The elf turned around and spotted Emmeline immediately. His whole face lit up when he saw her and came running up, skidding to a stop right in front of her.

"Miss Vance! Tis a pleasure to see you again!" cried the elf, his squeaky voice much higher than that of the other elves.

"What are you doing here? Did Mr. and Mrs. Potter bring you?"

"Oh yes! They hears I have family that has worked for Master Dumbledore for many years and they let Tiny come to visit Hogwarts with them! They is too kind for poor old Tiny," acknowledged the elf, his shrill voice trailing off.

"That's wonderful news! Tiny, these are my friends, Lily, and Alice," motioning to them in turn. Tiny looked positively overjoyed at being introduced to her friends.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you," said Tiny, bowing to each of them, "May I get you something to eat?"

"Oh yes! Tea perhaps? And maybe some tarts?"

"Right away Miss!" and Tiny ran off to fetch the food.

"So how do you know Potter's house elf?" inquired Lily.

"Oh well, Sirius lives with the Potters and I have gone over and visited a few times during the summer."

"Oh. I didn't know Sirius lived with them. That's awfully nice of them," observed Lily.

"Indeed. He has been living with the Potters ever since his own family gave him the boot. They are even paying for him to go to school here. But don't tell anyone else, it's supposed to be kept quiet."

"Wow that must get expensive though."

"Oh it does. But, they have plenty of money, they just don't broadcast it."

Tiny returned with their food, and stood there for a moment for feedback.

"This is excellent!" said Lily.

Tiny beamed, "Thank you Miss Lily! Tis Master James favourite!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! He asks for it all the time!"

"What is it like working for him?"

Tiny seemed to be all too delighted at being asked, he answered, "Why Master James is the best Master Tiny has had! And Tiny has had many Masters."

"Really? Why?"

"Well you see, Tiny is much smaller than the other elves, so I get very tired and often I has to sit down to get better. Not many Masters want an elf that has to take breaks," whispered Tiny looking forlorn, but he perked up and continued, "But, Master James says, 'We must keep Tiny! Tiny is my friend!' Master James is too kind, too kind. I has worked for the Potters for eight years!" declared Tiny, he puffed out his chest proudly.

"So he is nice to you?"

"Oh yes! Tiny is lucky to have Master James! Master James always says how wonderful my tarts are and he says- he says," Tiny began to get teary eyed, "He says Tiny is part of th-the f-family!" he started blubbering and wiping his tears with his little pillowcase thing, "Tiny is sorry," he said as he calmed down, "Master James is too kind for poor old Tiny," he said for the second time. With that, he bowed to each of them and tottered off to join the other elves.

"Wow," said Emmeline, "I've never seen that sort of reaction from Tiny. He is normally very composed."

Lily cocked her head to the side in thought. Could James really be as kind as Tiny described? Her father always told her that you can always see a true man's character by the way he treats his inferiors. He had always seemed to bully the younger years. But , then she remembered that the younger years he bullied were always bullies themselves. The only people she remembered James bothering for no reason were the Slytherins, but sometimes they did that to him too. She sighed as she realised that James really could not be blamed for all of the things she had accused him of.

When all three of them finished eating they decided that they would just go back to Gryffindor Tower. They were too tired to go to the festival all the way until dinner.

They were pleased to find the common room relatively empty. They walked over to their usual table and started on their assignments, working in silence except for the small sound of quills scratching on parchment. A few minutes went by until Alice leaned back in her chair and yawned before saying, "I'm bored. Can we play a game or something?"

Emmeline sighed and said, "Me too."

"I hate to say this, but yes, can we please play a game?" said Lily.

"Lily I'm shocked! I was counting on you to say something like, 'No. Homework has to be finished first.'"

"Well my essay is already done so..."

"Of course it is," huffed Alice, "Alright then, what should we play?"

"How about… 'If You Really Knew Me?'" suggested Emmeline.

"How do you play that?" queried Lily.

"Well, you say something that not many people know about you and you say it like, 'If you really knew me then you would know that… I wore nappies until I was five years old' or something like that."

Lily snorted, "You did?"

"That was just an example!" snapped Emmeline, "Alice, you go first."

"Okay, umm, if you really knew me you would know that Frank was my first kiss."

"Really? That's so sweet!" said Lily.

"Thanks," she said blushing a bit, "Ok, Lily, your turn."

But Lily never got the opportunity to share because at that moment the quiet of the common room was interrupted by the entrance of four boys. Sirius was laughing loudly and James was shaking his head.

"But, you should have seen the look on your face mate! You looked like you'd been bullocked!" laughed Sirius.

"Well I was! I mean two in one day? And that last one…" James shuddered.

Sirius sniggered.

Emmeline stood up to greet Sirius and inquired as to what they were laughing about.

James's face got extremely red and turned away, unable to look at any of them.

Sirius laughed again, "James got asked out today. Twice."

Lily felt her smile slide right off her face, a feeling alien to her rolled in the pit of her stomach.

Emmeline laughed, "Doesn't he get asked out at least once a week? What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Oh well she was a very sweet fourth year Ravenclaw. She bought him a bag of sweets and recited a poem too, but the other one…" Sirius chuckled again.

"So? He's been asked out plenty of times before. Surely he'd be used to it by now."

"Oh yes, he's very used to girls asking him out."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I don't think he is used to being asked out by a _guy_."

Emmeline's jaw dropped and Alice had to clap her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that escaped her lips.

"No way," said Lily, wholly relieved at the circumstances, and giggled.

"But wait, there's more," continued Sirius, "the guy was _French_ too."

Emmeline snorted, "Looks like you're pretty popular today James."

"Shut it. It's not funny. You don't want to even know how awkward it was! And what's more is that Sirius was next to me the whole time! And you want to know what he did?"

Emmeline looked in horror at Sirius, "What did you do?"

Sirius went into a silent fit of laughter at this point.

James continued, "Before I could even let the poor guy down gently, Sirius steps between us and says, and I quote, 'Oh hell no. Are you kidding me? He is _my_ boyfriend.' And then he proceeds to drag me away, pushing me _by my bottom_."

Emmeline stared at her boyfriend in shock, "You didn't."

Sirius held out one finger, asking for a moment to regain his composure. He took a steadying breath, tears of laughter still in his eyes, "Oh, but the look on his face! It was priceless! And anyway he deserved it."

"How did I deserve that? That was embarrassing! And-and –"

"You deserved it because you were making fun of me about my sweet tooth! I am _not_ eating too many sweets! I mean really? Do I look like I need to cut down on chocolate frogs?" He said as he lifted his arms slightly pointing to his waistline.

James sighed in exasperation, "I didn't mean that you were getting fat! I meant that you need to cut down on the sweets because they give you too much energy! You already have enough energy for all of us!"

"Oh."

"'OH'" mimicked James in a patronizing tone.

"So did you three go to the fair today?" asked Remus, addressing the girls.

"No we were too tired to go," replied Lily, "But we met James's house elf."

"Really? You met Tiny?" asked James.

"Yeah. He was very sweet and well, tiny," laughed Lily.

"He is a bit on the smaller side… I didn't know my parents brought him along. Where did you see him?"

"The kitchens."

"What? How did you get into the kitchens?" cried Sirius, "Only we know about the kitchens!"

Emmeline tentatively raised her hand, "I showed them sweetie, Alice was hungry and we went there for food."

"Oh no! Now we'll never have a moment of peace!" griped Sirius.

"Quit your complaining. It was only a one-time thing."

Sirius pouted, crossing his arms and grumbling to himself. He looked rather like a two year old who had just been denied a sweet.

Emmeline just laughed. "Oh come on. Let's take a walk on the grounds."

Sirius huffed, turning away from Emmeline a bit. She nudged Sirius. "Oh please. The sun will be setting…"

Sirius mumbled something that sounded mightily like, "Screw the sun," but Emmeline would have none of it. She proceeded to drag him by the arm toward the portrait hole telling him how a nice walk would be good for him.

When the portrait hole slammed shut behind them, an awkward silence filled the room. Lily and James kept alternating between glancing at each other and examining the carpet, comically missing the others eyes. Remus cleared his throat, "Well I'm just going to go to the library…"

Alice jumped up, eager to get away from the awkwardness that surrounded James and Lily. "I'll go too."

Peter looked torn between going with Remus or staying with James. Deciding that he definitely did _not_ want to be alone with James and Lily, he quickly followed Alice and Remus out the portrait hole.

James and Lily looked at each other awkwardly.

They began at the same time. "James-"

"Um Lily I-"

James chuckled and motioned for Lily to continue.

Lily cleared her throat; she fumbled with her hands in a mixture of nervousness and guilt. "James I just wanted to say that I'm sorry-er-for the other night. For, um, saying those things about you." She looked up at him.

James was about to run his hand through his hair again, but stopped himself. He looked at Lily. Ugh, he could hardly stand it, stand her, looking at him with those eyes, pouting only the slightest bit, looking a bit like a scared kitten. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to run away and never see her again. But all he did was sigh. "I'm sorry too."

"No. You didn't do anything. It was my fault, it was always my fault. I was just angry that you had gotten all the attention _again_ and I just… I just… needed someone to take it out on, and you were there." Lily had said all she had meant to say, yet she had a burning desire to keep going, to say the thing that she had always known deep down inside, but never wanted to admit. She took a deep breath, dreading what she was about to say. The monster in her chest told her that she would be admitting defeat, but she knew that, hopefully, they could somehow start fresh. "I was wrong about you James, about everything. Everyone loves you James, the other students, even the teachers, and you just… make it seem so easy. And I guess… I don't know." She sighed heavily. But it was the sort of sigh that came with relief.

"I-I don't know what to say. If it helps, I've thought the same about you."

Lily looked up, shocked and slightly puzzled.

James realised what he had said and amended it quickly, "I mean that the teachers love you but you actually deserve it, you've earned it."

Lily smiled, "You have too."

"Thanks."

[][]

Aww. I love James and Lily. Their undefined relationship is going to be getting better and moving forward a bit faster now. Please review!


	5. What Doesn't Kill You

Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling

What doesn't kill you…

[][][]

The ceiling had many interesting qualities about it. The first being that it could keep one entertained for hours. It's easy to pick out pictures from the bumps and shadows that were scattered over it. If you stared at it long enough, little flecks would begin moving about. Then, the whole ceiling would start moving, stirring around in some complex choreography.

"Mr. Black! Please tell us, what secret does the ceiling hold for us today?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking at him expectantly.

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me you've understood at least one word I've been saying," she paused a moment, waiting for a reply, "No? Well then 5 points from Slytherin."

Half the class groaned in protest at the deduction, most of whom shot glares at the inattentive Slytherin, who only sunk further in his seat and continued his scrutiny of the ceiling.

The ceiling had just begun moving again when the bell rang, releasing the fourth years from their last class before the Christmas holiday. The young boy had just gotten to the door when Professor McGonagall called out, "Mr. Black, a word."

The boy groaned inwardly as he trudged his way back to the Professor. He stood there in silence, waiting for her to finish shuffling her papers and say something. She removed her glasses and looked up at him.

"Mr. Black, you have gone from being the top student in your class to being in the bottom half. Care to explain?"

The young boy merely grunted.

The professor sighed and continued earnestly, "I try not to get myself involved in my student's personal affairs, but you are a bright young man with a promising future. Ever since you have returned from your summer holiday, your grades have been slipping. I know you understand the content because you are better at transfiguration than some of my sixth years. So please, enlighten me."

He looked at his teacher and sighed. Unlike the other members of his house, Regulus Black's favourite teacher was in fact Professor McGonagall. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. She was tough, but fair, and seemingly unbiased. Not like some of his other teachers. She was also incredibly perceptive, a fact that at this moment, he somewhat resented.

She knew that if she asked enough, he would tell her exactly what was troubling him.

"It's my brother. He got in a fight with my parents over the summer, and moved out. Went to stay with the Potter's, I expect."

"Ahh."

"Well, you know my family; they-erm- have strong opinions. And Sirius and I used to study together, he's good at transfiguration."

The professor smiled at this.

"Well we're not really studying together anymore so…"

"I see. Well I hope that you can mend things with your brother, but in the meantime, why don't I appoint you a tutor? Any preferences?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Someone from my house please?"

She looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Well then," she looked down at a paper on her desk, scanning what he assumed to be a list of students, "How about Severus Snape? He has good grades, and he has been successfully tutoring a first year in potions, and a third year in Charms. He has quite the knack for teaching."

"Okay."

"Excellent. I'll talk to him and you will most likely begin after Christmas holiday."

"Okay." He repeated. He turned and walked toward the door. He stopped and muttered a "Thank you" over his shoulder just before he slipped out the door.

[][][]

The day has been relatively average for James. He had just gotten the hang of riding a bike, something that he received for Christmas. It was a muggle contraption which he believed would be similar to flying a broom, though he was sadly mistaken. Eventually he was able to stay on it to the end of his drive way, and from there he rode it into the muggle town nearby. It was strangely liberating, being able to get somewhere without the use of magic, relying wholly on yourself to keep the pedals moving. And while it was a rocky ride, owing to the fact the he was inexperienced and there was a great deal of ice on the road, it was the most fun he had had all break.

The bike itself was a rickety ten-speed, with a red and gold frame, a request he had made himself. It's not that his parents couldn't afford a nicer bike, no, it's because they were afraid he would either wreck it, or use it once and then forget about it entirely.

Even though it was an average road bike, he was having too much fun figuring out how to change gears, speed up and slow down, weave in and out of traffic, and almost get hit once or twice.

He picked up some muffins and the Sunday paper for his parents and began riding back, thinking about where he would ride to the next day and appreciating the cool wind in his hair, when out of nowhere, a girl stepped right into the street. He panicked for just the briefest moment then swerved, crashing into a lamppost.

"Oh my goodness!" yelped the girl, quickly rushing over to help James, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!"

James sat up and examined the damage. Just a graze on his elbow and a ripped seat, nothing he couldn't fix later with his wand. "I think I'll survive. How about you? Must've given you quite a fright." He smiled at her. She looked to be about his age, maybe a bit older. She had pale skin and flat brown hair. She was thin and had sort of a pinched look to her, indicating she must have grown a lot in a short amount of time. She looked somewhat familiar.

"It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and I just stepped out onto the…" her voice faltered for a moment as she stared over his shoulder at something on the ground. He looked over and saw his newspaper, the front page clearly visible, with its small moving pictures. His stomach dropped. Quickly, he scooped up the paper and hopped back on his bike, "I-I have to go…" and took off as quick as he could. She called after him, "Hey wait a moment!" but he didn't look back, hoping she would think she had just imagined magically moving pictures.

He sighed with relief when he pulled into his driveway. He was walking toward his front porch when he spotted a dark, stooped figure sitting on the bench by his front door.

"Sirius?" he asked as he approached.

The young man on the bench looked up, his hair was matted with blood, and he had a nasty gash under his eye. He grunted in pain as he stood up.

"James," he whispered, he coughed then continued more strongly, "Your Mum said you'd be back soon, so I um waited out here."

"What happened to you?" asked James, grabbing Sirius by the shoulders and examining his gash.

Sirius look reluctant, "You aren't gonna like this but…"

"But what?"

"I went to visit my parents, and to give Regulus a Christmas present. And we um, got in a little row." Sirius looked at James with apprehension.

"Oh." James dropped his arms.

"That's it? All you're going to say is 'oh'?"

James looked at Sirius curiously, "Um, what did you want me to say? Congratulations?"

"Er, no. I just thought you were gonna scold me or whatever for doing something so stupid."

"Well it probably wasn't the best idea, but it's your family, your choice." He put simply.

"Oh. Well okay then."

"Alright."

They both stood there for a moment, staring at their shoes before James said, "Well at least you're not dead."

"How do you mean?" queried Sirius.

"Well you know, even though you're injured, which you better clean up or Mum will have a fit, you're still alive. After last time, I thought for sure the next time they saw you, that they'd kill you. So you know, What doesn't kill you…"

Sirius looked confused, "What doesn't kill me… what? Makes me almost dead?"

"No, I-I forget the rest."

Sirius snorted, "I think its stranger. What doesn't kill you makes you _stranger_."

"Oh yeah. Well that makes sense I guess."

[][]

I know I'm sorry for a slow update! And yes it's a short chapter, but I had fun writing it. This is sort of a bridge chapter, so it may not quite make sense now where things are going (and it is a bit awkward), but it will make sense later, probably in the next few chapters. Don't worry I already have another chapter in the making so don't give up on me! You can expect to see a new update soon. Anyway, please review!


End file.
